The Hunger For Revenge
by Angeline EHS
Summary: At 17, Elizabeth Anchor has survived. Survived the pressure of the Capitol, the hardships of life in District 4 and the loss of her older brother to the games. But at this years reaping, she's forced to face something much harder. The death sentence as a tribute. Will her determination to avenge her brother be enough to win, or will her quest for revenge destroy her..


Icy winds pound against my face. District 4 is known for its hot summer days. The liquid warmth in the air and the sun soaking your skin, but today was different. I could feel myself shaking as the cold wrapped itself around me. I walked faster, past the stretch of ocean where the harbour lay. The ships stood tall and threatening, the Capitol's emblem displayed for all to see. A reminder of the power they had over us. A reminder of fear.

I reached the small village where I lived. The houses where locked and bolted. I could see smoke emerging from the chimney on my left. The only sign of life. I hurried on, only a few more blocks to go. I walked past the Justice Building. Cold and dark it echoed the feeling of dread I felt deep within my stomach. The decorations had already been placed and large areas cornered off. I looked away, my eyes filled with hatred. I hated the Capitol. I hated every part of their games. The games that had stolen my eldest brother from me.

I could feel the memories pulling at my mind. Images imbedded in my mind forever. I had watched him die. Ripped apart by his own allies. By the people he had trusted. I could feel anger boil up inside me. Like fire, setting my soul alight. I quickly banished the memories from my mind into a dark abyss within myself. Where they could no longer haunt me.

I reached the front door as the sun began to set. I opened the door and welcomed the warmth from inside. I could smell the sardine stew my mother had prepared pulling me into the kitchen. Our house was small, built from the wood of shipwrecks. It was a bit small for a family of five, but we made do. As I entered the kitchen a box caught my attention. I didn't need to check it to know what it contained. The Capitol emblem printed on the side meant only one thing. Tesserae. At least they had delivered it this year. With twenty slips in at the reaping I deserved it. As the oldest I was the only one in my family who was old enough to be reaped. At the age of seventeen I had avoided being reaped for five years, but with those twenty slips, I felt scared. My younger brother was only eight and my sister nine. I breathed a sigh of relief. They would be safe for a few years still.

I sat down at the table. The atmosphere was heavy. Every year the games brought back the pain of my brother's death. He was three years older than me and I had looked up to him more than anyone else. Time had healed the pain but not the anger. I still felt the anger. Every day since he had died in the arena five years ago. He was only fifteen at the time, but he was built like an ox. That's what attracted the careers, his strength. They had gained his trust and that's all they needed to destroy him.

My father's voice brought me back to reality, "How was the fishing today?"

''Didn't catch anything. Even Old Jim had no bites," I replied.

"Must be the cold weather," He frowned.

I nodded. I took another bite of my sardine stew. I hadn't realised how hungry I was. My bowl was almost empty. I tried to slow down. For all I knew, this might be the last meal I got to share with my family.

I glanced over at my mom she looked worried, "What's the matter, Mom?

"Nothing. It's just the reaping..." she mumbled.

We ate in silence for the rest of the meal. Afterwards, I cleaned up and washed the dishes, before heading to my brother and sister's room. They had to share a bedroom because our house was too small, I had shared with my older brother but now I had the room to myself. I walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bottom of my sister's bed. The familiar smell of ocean and salt filled the air. I always told them a story before I tucked them in. It was one of the few things I was good at. Story telling.

"So, which story would you like me to tell you tonight?" I asked managing a smile.

"The one with the big fish!" they exclaimed in unison.

I grinned it was my favourite. I began telling them the story, "On the far end of the east coast there lived an old fisherman who sat night and day trying to catch fish with no luck. One day he saw a beauty. A real giant. Determined to catch it he set out in his little boat. Finally, it took a bite of his bait. Excitedly he began to reel it in, but with no luck, it was too strong. Soon it had pulled him overboard. The line broke and he was left out at sea. His boat had capsized and he was soaked. Disappointedly, he returned back to shore towing his boat behind him. When he reached the shore, he turned the boat over and he got a rather big shock. His boat was full of fish! He had completely forgotten about the net he had with him in the boat. Whilst he had capsized it had fallen into the water and caught close to twenty fish! Delighted the old man returned home finally having his sour luck turn good."

"It's such a pretty story," my little sister, Sophie said.

"Maybe he will still catch the big fish," whispered Alec.

"One day. Just maybe, the odds may be in his favour," I sighed.

I got up and tucked them in, giving them both a big hug. I had just turned and blown out the candles, when I heard Sophie call my name, "Elizabeth."

"Yes," I whispered careful not to wake my brother who had already drifted off.

"Sweet dreams,"

I left, my heart heavy, because I wouldn't have sweet dreams tonight.


End file.
